2016 Indianapolis Open 3 - Men's singles
Main article: 2016 Indianapolis Open 3 This is the first ever Indianapolis Open as a tennis tournament. This will be third successive BATC World Tour final (first two being Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose and Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke) that it will be decided between Hélio Castroneves and Pee Saderd. Hélio Castroneves avenged his loss to Pee Saderd earlier in the month by defeating him in three sets in the final, 6-4, 3-6, 6-2. Seeds Hélio Castroneves (Champion) Pee Saderd (Final) Simon Pagenaud (Quarterfinals, retired) Will Power (Withdrew) Emmitt Smith (Second round) Scott Dixon (First round) Josef Newgarden (First round) Drew Lachey (Quarterfinals) Draw Finals The second semifinal between Cameron Marshall and Pee Saderd will be a rematch of the epic three-setter match that lasted over 3 hours in Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose. Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score1-1='6 |RD1-score1-2=4 |RD1-score1-3='6 |RD1-team2= Apolo Anton Ohno |RD1-score2-1=4 |RD1-score2-2='6 |RD1-score2-3=2 |RD1-team3= Cameron Marshall |RD1-score3-1=2 |RD1-score3-2=2 |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-seed4=2 |RD1-team4= 'Pee Saderd |RD1-score4-1='6 |RD1-score4-2='6 |RD1-score4-3= |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1= 'Hélio Castroneves |RD2-score1-1='6 |RD2-score1-2=3 |RD2-score1-3='6 |RD2-seed2=2 |RD2-team2= Pee Saderd |RD2-score2-1=4 |RD2-score2-2='6 |RD2-score2-3=2 |}} Top Half 'H Castroneves |RD1-score01-1='6 |RD1-score01-2='6 |RD1-seed02=Q |RD1-team02= M Conley |RD1-score02-1=0 |RD1-score02-2=0 |RD1-seed03=WC |RD1-team03= 'M Kankoon |RD1-score03-1=4 |RD1-score03-2='6 |RD1-score03-3='6 |RD1-team04= JR Celski |RD1-score04-1='6 |RD1-score04-2=3 |RD1-score04-3=2 |RD1-team05= D Osmond |RD1-score05-1=1 |RD1-score05-2=5 |RD1-team06= 'J Fatone |RD1-score06-1='6 |RD1-score06-2='7 |RD1-team07= 'C Mathison |RD1-score07-1='6 |RD1-score07-2='6 |RD1-seed08=7 |RD1-team08= J Newgarden |RD1-score08-1=4 |RD1-score08-2=4 |RD1-seed09=6 |RD1-team09= S Dixon |RD1-score09-1=3 |RD1-score09-2=4 |RD1-team10= 'AA Ohno |RD1-score10-1='6 |RD1-score10-2='6 |RD1-team11= 'L Birkhead |RD1-score11-1='7 |RD1-score11-2='6 |RD1-team12= MR Alvaro |RD1-score12-1=5 |RD1-score12-2=4 |RD1-team13= 'J Osbourne |RD1-score13-1='6 |RD1-score13-2=4 |RD1-score13-3='6 |RD1-seed14=WC |RD1-team14= M Dacascos |RD1-score14-1=4 |RD1-score14-2='6 |RD1-score14-3=3 |RD1-team15= 'A Sabato Jr. |RD1-score15-1='6 |RD1-score15-2=4 |RD1-seed16=LL |RD1-team16= S Dufour |RD1-score16-1=4 |RD1-score16-2=5r |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= 'H Castroneves |RD2-score01-1=64 |RD2-score01-2='6 |RD2-score01-3='7 |RD2-seed02=WC |RD2-team02= M Kankoon |RD2-score02-1='77 |RD2-score02-2=0 |RD2-score02-3=5 |RD2-team03= 'J Fatone |RD2-score03-1='6 |RD2-score03-2=3 |RD2-score03-3= |RD2-team04= C Mathison |RD2-score04-1=0 |RD2-score04-2=2r |RD2-score04-3= |RD2-team05= 'AA Ohno |RD2-score05-1='6 |RD2-score05-2='6 |RD2-score05-3= |RD2-team06= L Birkhead |RD2-score06-1=3 |RD2-score06-2=4 |RD2-score06-3= |RD2-team07= J Osbourne |RD2-score07-1=2r |RD2-score07-2= |RD2-score07-3= |RD2-team08= 'A Sabato Jr. |RD2-score08-1='6 |RD2-score08-2= |RD2-score08-3= |RD3-seed01=1 |RD3-team01= 'H Castroneves |RD3-score01-1='7 |RD3-score01-2='6 |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-team02= J Fatone |RD3-score02-1=5 |RD3-score02-2=1 |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-team03= 'AA Ohno |RD3-score03-1='6 |RD3-score03-2='6 |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-team04= A Sabato Jr. |RD3-score04-1=3 |RD3-score04-2=2 |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-seed01=1 |RD4-team01= 'H Castroneves |RD4-score01-1='6 |RD4-score01-2=4 |RD4-score01-3='6 |RD4-team02= AA Ohno |RD4-score02-1=4 |RD4-score02-2='6 |RD4-score02-3=2 |}} Bottom Half 'S Pagenaud |RD1-score01-1='6 |RD1-score01-2=5 |RD1-score01-3='6 |RD1-team02= Z Brodka |RD1-score02-1=4 |RD1-score02-2='7 |RD1-score02-3=1 |RD1-team03= L Bass |RD1-score03-1='7 |RD1-score03-2=63 |RD1-score03-3=0 |RD1-seed04=Q |RD1-team04= 'A Ford |RD1-score04-1=5 |RD1-score04-2='77 |RD1-score04-3='6 |RD1-team05= 'C Marshall |RD1-score05-1='6 |RD1-score05-2='7 |RD1-team06= E Plushenko |RD1-score06-1=0 |RD1-score06-2=5 |RD1-seed07=Q |RD1-team07= S Mohr |RD1-score07-1=2 |RD1-score07-2=2 |RD1-seed08=5 |RD1-team08= 'E Smith |RD1-score08-1='6 |RD1-score08-2='6 |RD1-seed09=8 |RD1-team09= 'D Lachey |RD1-score09-1=4 |RD1-score09-2='7 |RD1-score09-3='7 |RD1-team10= Z Efron |RD1-score10-1='6 |RD1-score10-2=5 |RD1-score10-3=5 |RD1-seed11=LL |RD1-team11= M Gupta |RD1-score11-1=2 |RD1-score11-2=3 |RD1-team12= 'B Karl |RD1-score12-1='6 |RD1-score12-2='6 |RD1-team13= M Aln |RD1-score13-1='6 |RD1-score13-2=5r |RD1-seed14=Q |RD1-team14= 'T Westaway |RD1-score14-1=4 |RD1-score14-2=5 |RD1-team15= R Duchak |RD1-score15-1=1 |RD1-score15-2=0 |RD1-seed16=2 |RD1-team16= 'P Saderd |RD1-score16-1='6 |RD1-score16-2='6 |RD2-seed01=3 |RD2-team01= 'S Pagenaud |RD2-score01-1='6 |RD2-score01-2='6 |RD2-score01-3= |RD2-seed02=Q |RD2-team02= A Ford |RD2-score02-1=4 |RD2-score02-2=4 |RD2-score02-3= |RD2-team03= 'C Marshall |RD2-score03-1='6 |RD2-score03-2=5 |RD2-score03-3='6 |RD2-seed04=5 |RD2-team04= E Smith |RD2-score04-1=4 |RD2-score04-2='7 |RD2-score04-3=4 |RD2-seed05=8 |RD2-team05= 'D Lachey |RD2-score05-1='6 |RD2-score05-2='6 |RD2-score05-3= |RD2-team06= B Karl |RD2-score06-1=2 |RD2-score06-2=3 |RD2-score06-3= |RD2-seed07=Q |RD2-team07= T Westaway |RD2-score07-1=1 |RD2-score07-2=1 |RD2-score07-3= |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08= 'P Saderd |RD2-score08-1='6 |RD2-score08-2='6 |RD2-score08-3= |RD3-seed01=3 |RD3-team01= S Pagenaud |RD3-score01-1=6r |RD3-score01-2= |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-team02= 'C Marshall |RD3-score02-1=5 |RD3-score02-2= |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-seed03=8 |RD3-team03= D Lachey |RD3-score03-1=2 |RD3-score03-2=1 |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-seed04=2 |RD3-team04= 'P Saderd |RD3-score04-1='6 |RD3-score04-2='6 |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-team01= C Marshall |RD4-score01-1=2 |RD4-score01-2=2 |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-seed02=2 |RD4-team02= 'P Saderd |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2='6 |RD4-score02-3= |}} Qualifying Seeds Faisal Mohammed (First round) '''Maneesh Gupta (Qualifying competition, lucky loser) Allen Ford (Qualified) Timothy Westaway (Qualified) Seth Mohr (Qualified) Sylvain Dufour (Qualifying competition, lucky loser) Jonathan Torrens (First round) Ennis Esmer (First round) Qualifiers # Mike Conley # Seth Mohr # Allen Ford # Timothy Westaway Lucky losers # Maneesh Gupta # Sylvain Dufour First qualifier Faisal Mohammed |RD1-score1-1=3 |RD1-score1-2=2 |RD1-team2= Mike Conley |RD1-score2-1='6 |RD1-score2-2='6 |RD1-team3= Nicholas Christopher}} |RD1-score3-1='7 |RD1-score3-2='6 |RD1-seed4=7 |RD1-team4= Jonathan Torrens |RD1-score4-1=5 |RD1-score4-2=1 |RD2-team1= Mike Conley |RD2-score1-1=3 |RD2-score1-2='''6 |RD2-score1-3='6 |RD2-team2= Nicholas Christopher |RD2-score2-1='6 |RD2-score2-2=2 |RD2-score2-3=2 |}} Second qualifier Maneesh Gupta |RD1-score1-1='6 |RD1-score1-2='7 |RD1-team2= Cameron Boyce |RD1-score2-1=2 |RD1-score2-2=5 |RD1-team3= Alex Thomas |RD1-score3-1=2 |RD1-score3-2=2 |RD1-seed4=5 |RD1-team4= 'Seth Mohr |RD1-score4-1='6 |RD1-score4-2='6 |RD2-seed1=2 |RD2-team1= Maneesh Gupta |RD2-score1-1=4 |RD2-score1-2=4 |RD2-seed2=5 |RD2-team2= 'Seth Mohr |RD2-score2-1='6 |RD2-score2-2='6 |}} Third qualifier 'Allen Ford |RD1-score1-1='7 |RD1-score1-2='7 |RD1-team2= Creg Taylor |RD1-score2-1=5 |RD1-score2-2=5 |RD1-team3= 'Philip Demers |RD1-score3-1='6 |RD1-score3-2='6 |RD1-seed4=8 |RD1-team4= Ennis Esmer |RD1-score4-1=4 |RD1-score4-2=4 |RD2-seed1=3 |RD2-team1= Allen Ford |RD2-score1-1='6 |RD2-score1-2='6 |RD2-team2= Philip Demers |RD2-score2-1=3 |RD2-score2-2=1 |}} Fourth qualifier Timothy Westaway |RD1-score1-1='6 |RD1-score1-2='6 |RD1-seed2=WC |RD1-team2= Mark Cuban |RD1-score2-1=2 |RD1-score2-2=1 |RD1-seed3=WC |RD1-team3= Floyd Mayweather, Jr.}} |RD1-score3-1=1 |RD1-score3-2='''7 |RD1-score3-3=2 |RD1-seed4=6 |RD1-team4= 'Sylvain Dufour |RD1-score4-1='6 |RD1-score4-2=5 |RD1-score4-3='6 |RD2-seed1=4 |RD2-team1= 'Timothy Westaway |RD2-score1-1='7 |RD2-score1-2='7 |RD2-seed2=6 |RD2-team2= Sylvain Dufour |RD2-score2-1=5 |RD2-score2-2=5 |}} Category:2016 Indianapolis Open Category:2016 BATC World Tour